


Wings of Serenity.

by Blazescarlet



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Backstory, Eternal Sailor Senshi, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Magical Girls, Original Sailor Senshi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Rape/Non-con, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, Sailor Senshi Friendship, Sailor Senshi Romance, The Moon Kingdom doesn't fall, Time Travel, alternative ending, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazescarlet/pseuds/Blazescarlet
Summary: During the battle with Galaxia Serena is sent to the past of the Silver Millennium, on the day her Mother is crowned Queen. She meets with Princess Icesisity, her aunt, and her fellow Senshi as they find away to restore her powers. But restoring them won't be easy and she may have to evolve herself once more in order to keep peace in both worlds.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Prince Endymion/Princess Serenity, Princess Serendipity/Lady Chika, Princess Serenity & Original Character(s), Princess Serenity & Queen Serenity, Queen Serenity & Original female character, Queen Serenity/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Burn out

**Author's Note:**

> A few things to take note of before you start reading this. 
> 
> 1: This story is considerd AU. It starts and finishes at the end of the Stars season but the idea of this story is an alternative take of the battle with Galaxia. 
> 
> 2: There are a lot of oc's in this, partically senshi and members of the royal family (Planetary familes and the Moon Family)
> 
> 3: There is a Sailor Earth but during this story she is the Queen of the Earth Kingdom. 
> 
> 4: Whilst things were taken from the anime, the Sailor Senshi are in the eternal fukus. Persoanlly, I don't like the idea of the girls being left behind in terms of power whilst Sailor Moon gets everything. 
> 
> 5: English dub names since I'm using names from other languages. (Apologies in advance)

"Please, Sailor Moon! The light of hope for the galaxy."

She couldn't bare it.

She was watching the Sailor Starlights fighting Galaxia, the cause of hers and the Starlights pain. She saw their shining lights of blue, purple and green dancing across the battlefield as sparks were fired from Galaxia's bracelets, each spark was aimed at the Starlights - trying to steal their star seeds. But thanks to their swift movements they were able to dodge them. So much had already been lost. The Starlights Princess, Sailor Moon's friends - the Senshi of the eight planets - Darien … Each one of their deaths had hurt her badly... but seeing this... she didn't want to loose anyone else!

"No... Stop it!" She yelled.

The Starlights heard her... but they didn't want to stop. They had made a promise to the fallen Senshi, they promised to protect Sailor Moon in there place. They had already lost one Princess, they weren't going to lose another one! Maker and Healer were about to launch an another attack but Galaxia had caught them of guard and had managed to hit them with a powerful energy attack. Fortunately, the attack wasn't powerful enough to kill them but it did knock them to the ground. Fighter, though badly weaken, was the only one still standing, her blackish blue hair was flowing in the cold breeze. Briefly, she diverted her gaze to her fellow teammates before locking eyes with Galaxia. 

Smirking, Galaxia yelled "The final blow!" before rushing towards her. 

So, this was it. Galaxia was coming for her but Fighter wasn't afraid - it would go against her name sake if she was. Instead she charged up a star serious lazar to the point of full power (and to the point where Fighter could collapse from the amount of energy she was using,   
especially in her current state) Before she could release it someone pushed her out of the way, knocking her to the ground. Despite the pain in her left shoulder her eyes widen when she saw Sailor Moon in her place. The Moon Princess brought her arms to the side and light started to shine from her locket.

"Sailor Moon... you can't-"

"I will not let anybody else to die because of me." Sailor Moon said, her voice was shaking but she tried to control it. She wouldn't show weakness to Galaxia or Fighter.

Galaxia came to a halt, jumped backwards and landed on her feet. She was in amazement and confusion as light started to sparkle and get stronger. Something ached at the back of her mind. She had seen this before. She tried to remember but every time she got close to the memory something stopped her and gave her nothing but pain. 

"What is this?" Galaxia demanded.

She got no answer. The light changed colour from yellow to silver. A single crystal, in the shape of a lotus, emerged for her locket. Though very weak Fighter, Maker and Healer were able to make to the light and came to the same conclusion. They knew what the lotus was, they knew what Sailor Moon was doing. 

"Her star seed is..." Maker muttered.

"Its trying to release its energy." Healer realized

Sailor Moon closed her eyes as the reflection of light washed over her and the Starlights, healing them in the process. The Sailor Starlights didn't know what to say, they could only watch in amazement as the light started to flicker and pulse. Galaxia was impressed by this display of power and, once she saw the crystal, she recognize what Sailor Moon's lotus was and what she was doing with it.

"So, this is the power of the Moon Princess's star seed." Galaxia said before holding a smile. "Its beautiful shine is of no comparison to the others in the galaxy." 

She held out her hand, clasped the Silver Crystal in her hands and removed it from the locket. With widen eyes and a shocked expression all the Moon Princess could do was fall backwards as the light started to fade around her.   
  
"Sailor Moon!" The Sailor Starlights yelled.

Her eternal form, the form given to her when all of the friends, her future daughter and Prince Endymion gave her their powers, vanished and all that was left was red ribbons that came out of her locket. As she was falling Galaxia and the Starlights heard her screams.

"You fool! Even with your star seed as it is, did you think that you could challenge me? Galaxia yelled. 

With the Silver Crystal in the golden senshi hands, Sailor Moon tried to hold the ribbons together so she wouldn't be exposing her body. As she was watching the display Galaxia was laughing in delight as Sailor Moon's body was falling to the ground. When she finally hit the ground Sailor Star Fighter screamed and tried to run towards her but she was stopped by the other two. They looked over to Sailor Moon. Blue, green and purple eyes were fixed on her body as the light faded from Sailor Moon's body and into Galaxia hands. 

Then red butterflies started to appear around them. Maker was the first to notice them, followed by the other two. Confusion was plastered all over their faces. They couldn't help but wonder where they had come from. 

"Believe" A voice told them.

Chibi Chibi saw the butterflies and knew what to do. She closed her eyes and started to pray.

"Believe... in space, why you were born, and why you met these people." The voice told them.

"Its the Princess. Its our Princess's voice." Healer told them. 

Galaxia wasn't having it. After everything she had done she wasn't going to let them win. 

"It's too late!" She yelled " The galaxy belongs to me now!" 

That's when it hit her. A vision of her had emerged. In her golden armour she had been fighting Chaos but she was loosing the battle. There was only one thing she could do. 

_"After defeating Chaos, what have I gotten into? What was I fighting for?"_

Her power and her strength was fading and Chaos hold on her was getting stronger by the minute. Galaxia clasped her sword with both of her hands as her knees buckled. Blood from her hands was trickling down the sword. 

_"Chaos! It's increasing its energy while its being sealed. If it continues my body will be... I can't finish it. Not yet. I have to do something. Who could protect the galaxy but me?"_

From her body a flower began to bloom on Galaxia's chest. When the flower opened up it revealed a bright red star seed. All around her more of the same flowers appeared on the ground and Galaxia started to shine.

_"Fly away, my star! My light of hope! To the far reaches of the galaxy, where Chaos cannot find you. To someone who will embrace you warmly! To the new born stars and planets of love and justice!"_

So, that was it. Her once star seed that she sent out into the galaxy before her corruption, now in the shape of a little girl. Chibi Chibi opened her red eyes with disappointment for a second. She remembered what she was and now she was going to help Sailor Moon. 

"I won't allow it! That power will end before it will wake!" Galaxia stated "Now, prepare yourself! I'm going to take your shine."

While she was watching Sailor Star Fighter felt something brush beside her .She thought it was one of the butterflies who carried the voice of her Princess.

"Princess! Give us the last of your power!" She yelled as she, Healer and Maker stood up.

"Burn out!" Galaxia yelled before firing an attack.

But it never came for her. The attack was shattered before it hit her. From Chibi Chibi eyes a single silver tear dropped to the ground and created a whirlpool of pure light under her boots. The whirlpool started to get faster as more of it started to appear from the middle. It flowed from Chibi Chibi to Sailor Moon. Galaxia couldn't help but wonder if her light was healing Sailor Moon. 

"Perhaps the only light that could challenge me... is the light of hope that I sent out to the far end of the galaxy." She muttered. 

"The light of hope..." Sailor Moon whispered. Her eyes were opened but the blue reflection that was once present was hollow (like the time when she was tricked by Queen Nehelenia when she took Darien from her)

_"That was the beginning of everything... Fly away, my star... My light of hope... to someone who will embrace you warmly... To the newly born stars and planets of love and justice..."_

"Is it awakening?" Galaxia demanded "The light of hope that I sent out to the galaxy back then?"

Then Chibi Chibi opened her eyes. The light started to flow back to her, surrounding her in a seal before it released itself and washed over Sailor Moon, The Starlights and Galaxia. The light emerged over the city and when it faded... Sailor Moon, The Starlights and Chibi Chibi had vanished.

" What? Where did they go?" Galaxia yelled.

* * *

"Can you hear me?" A voice called out. 

Serena opened her eyes but she immediately closed them. The light was too much for her and she was still recovering from Galaxia's attack. Slowly, she opened them again. She could just make out a silhouette of a women with long air and a staff in her left hand. 

"My dearest Moon child... please listen to me." She said.

"Where... where are we?" Serena whispered "And who... who are you?"

"We are at the beginning of everything. At the place where I first fought Galaxia after her corruption." The women told her "As for my name, for now you can call me Cora."

"Cora?" Serena repeated before realising something. "Wait a minute, Galaxia was once pure?"

"Yes, she was. Before Chaos took over her body she was once pure of heart, like you. Once she had friends, her own Sailor Senshi but they were killed by the false ones: The Sailor Animamates Cora explained. "After the corruption the false ones killed Galaxia's friends so they could be Senshi. Their powers were given to them by Galaxia."

"Who were they?" Serena asked.

"They were: Sailor Chuu - she was killed by Sailor Iron mouse. Sailor mermaid - She was killed by Sailor Aluminium Siren. Sailor Mau - She was killed by Sailor Tin Nyanko. And finally Sailor Coronis - she was killed by Sailor Lead Crow" Cora told her " There was one more, Sailor Cocoon, but I do not know what happened to her killer."

"How could you let all this happen?" Serena questioned.

"It was all my fault. I wasn't there when she was overtaken by Chaos and I couldn't save her when we fought." Cora admitted before adding. "There is something I need to tell you."

"And that is"?" Serena questioned

'There is a way for you to regain your powers. I will send you to the beginning of the Silver millennium, on the day your Mother becomes Queen." Cora revealed "You must find a young lady called Iris, she will help you restore your powers."

With a swift movement of her staff, Cora teleported Serena away, With her tasked done she went to find the others. There was something else she had to do.


	2. Moon Sisters.

_She was having that dream again. It was when she was just Sailor Glacier, when she was fighting Queen Amalthea, the women who made here life hell at the radiance orphanage, with her fellow Sailor Senshi. Amalthea had come close to killing her but she was saved by her friends with an elemental attack - one that combined the forces of air, light, fire, and earth. Then she finished the Queen of with a 'Glacier Ice Purification'. Then she succumb to her injuries and passed out. The last thing she heard was &nbsp somebody calling her name._

* * *

"Iris.... Iris, wake up."

Iris woken up quickly. She looked to her left and saw a young women, who was only a year younger then her, with lavender hair and purple eyes. If anything she looked like a younger version of their Mother: Queen Merrity, but everybody called her Princess Serenity. Serenity was wearing a long white gown with a purple ruffles and gold gemstones under a white bow which had a gold crescent moon. She had white ruffled shoulder pads as well. Around her neck was a necklace made up of amethysts and pearls and at the bottom of it was a oval pendent. (This rested just above her bow)

"Serenity, its too early to get up." Iris complained.

"I'm sorry, sister, but I wanted to head down to the lake before the ceremony." Serenity apologized "The ceremony is later today so I wanted to relax before the ceremony starts."

"Is that today?" Iris questioned whilst frowning. 

"Iris, don't tell me you forgot my coronation is today." Serenity sighed.

"Uh, maybe." Iris admitted.

"Honestly, what am I going to do with you Icesisity?" Serenity sighed, shaking her head. "And your meant to be my older sister."

"Sorry, Serenity." Iris apologized "I think i will join you. Just let me get dressed."

Iris removed the covers and got out of bed, revealing a navy blue night gown. She went over to her wardrobe and a brought out a casual dress. The gown was simple but it did look formal, it was a gift from one of her friends. It was short dress in a persian blue, the cut of was just above her knees. The gown was sleeveless but it did have straps. Iris decided to wearing a wool coat over it but she didn't do all of the buttons up and decide to wear some white flat heals. Since she had short icy blue hair she couldn't put it up in the traditional Lunarian hair style (which consists off buns and pigtails, like Serenity's and her Mother's) 

As she was dressing she heard Serenity talking to their kittens. The first was Felicia, an icy blue kitten with silver eyes and gold crescent on her forehead. She was Iris's guardian and friend. The second was Luna, a black kitten with red eyes and a gold crescent on her forehead. There is a third one, Artemis (who was a white kitten with purple eyes and the same crescent as Luna and Felicia on his forehead) but he wasn't with them. Both Luna and Artemis belonged to Serenity. 

When Iris finished dressing she return to her sister and together with their kittens they left Iris's bedroom and made there way down to the lake. Since it was early morning none of the servants saw them leave the castle and their parents were probably sleeping in their chambers. As they were walking down to the lake the ladies took in the scenery. It was a beautiful, the skies were cloudless and the breeze was gentle. Since it was spring time the trees had green and pink leaf's on them. When they arrived at the lake they noticed that the waters were peaceful and calm. Serenity had decided to pick flowers for their Mother whilst Iris decided to sit down by the lake, Felicia and Luna decided to join her. 

"I still can't believe today is the big day." Iris said. 

"I believe your Mother has spent the last few days doing rehearsals with Serenity and the other Planetary Princesses." Felicia told her.

"Mother or Madam Anastasia?" Iris questioned. 

"She was there was well. She is the advisor to the Queen, as she will be to your sister." Luna informed her.

"Great. As if her hatred for me isn't as bad enough." Iris moaned. 

"She doesn't hate you, Iris. You don't pay enough attention during our princess lessons." Serenity exclaimed. 

Madam Anastasia was the Princesses teacher and advisor to the Queen Merrity, who had a strong hatred towards Princess Icesisity and vise versa. She had long red hair and dark purple eyes. She also had a brother, Lord Topaz. who had the same hair and eye colour as his sister. He was the captain of the Moon guard. Iris was certain that Anastasia favoured her sister whilst she hated her. Iris hated Princess training. she preferred to train and practice her magical skills along side the other Planetary Princesses and her friends. 

Iris sighed as she went to stroke Felicia, making the kitten purr in delight. She couldn't wait to see her friends later and perhaps sneak in a bit of practice. She was about to help Serenity with the flowers when Luna interrupted her.

"Iris, there's a body in the water!" Luna shrieked.

Iris looked over towards the sot where Luna was pointing. True to the black kittens words there was a body floating in the water. With no time to get help Iris dived into the water and quickly swimed over to it During all of this panic Serenity had made successful work of collecting the flowers for her Mother, gathering a selection of pink, white and purple roses. Once she heard Luna yelling she stopped what she was doing and ran to the spot where the kittens were. It was un ladylike but none of that matters right now. Luna quickly filled her in, telling Serenity what was going on. After a few minutes of anxious waiting Iris had returned to them. She carefully lifted the body to shore before climbing out herself hair and gown soaked in the process. Iris knelt down and check over the body. The person in question was a young women with blonde hair who looked to be the same age as Serenity. Though, what scarred the Princess the most was that she had the same hairstyle as Serenity. 

"How is she? Will she be okay?" Serenity questioned.

"She will be okay but jugging by the bruises and the wounds we better take her to the infirmary." Iris told her.

"What is going on here?" A voice demanded. 

Iris groaned upon hearing the voice. Madam Anastasia and her brother were standing in front of them. As always the red haired women was wearing a long, flowy purple dress with a red ribbon tied around her waist, black heels, white shoulder length gloves and a red cape placed neatly over her shoulders which went down to her dress. Lord Topaz was wearing a white suit with golden overcoat, a white cape which was bigger then his sisters and black boots. Over his waist was a sword belt with said weapon inside. Anastasia took one look at Icesisity and frowned with anger as she saw the Princess's condition. 

"Princess Icesisity, you were told yesterday to stay in your room and wait for your servant so that she could make you presentable for the coronation. And yet I find you out here behaving like an animal." Madam Anastasia scolded "And with Princess Serenity no less."

"But..."

"Silence! How many times do I have to tell you child? You are the Princess of the Moon, not a street urchin who likes to play in the water." The red headed women yelled. 

This hurt Iris. As a Sailor Senshi she often put others above her own life. Clearly, Madam Anastasia had no respect for that. Luckily for her, Serenity decided to intervene on her behalf. 

"I'm afraid you have got it wrong, Madam. Luna saw a body in the lake and Icesisity was closest to the lake so she went in after it. " Serenity explained.

"If what you say is true..." Madam Anastasia glanced towards her brother and told him to check it over. 

Lord Topaz walked over to the body&nbsp and checked it over, taking in the bruises, the wounds and the hair. 

"There is a possibility that she is alive, but she must be taken to the infirmary at once." Lord Topaz reported.

"Very well. Take her at once. Icesisity return to your chambers at once, do something about your hair and wet clothing." Madam Anastasia said. The tone of voice changed when she addressed the lavender haired princess. "Princess Serenity, please follow me. Your Mother is waiting for you."

Giving her Sister a quick good bye, Iris ,followed by the kittens, headed towards her chambers. Of course Madam Anastasia would listen to Serenity. She liked her sister more then her. Her theory was correct. But she couldn't help but wonder why. Why would that horrible women be acting like that? Her sister was going to be Queen, of course, but none of it make sense. Serenity, like herself, could transform into Senshi but she doubt that was what Madam Anastasia wanted. 

No, there had to be something more. There always is. 

"I wouldn't worry about it, Princess. Madam Anastasia is just doing her duty as would anybody else would do in her position" Felicia told her. 

"Maybe. But I'm still not convinced" Iris said. 

She opened the door to her room and found somebody waiting for her, smiling instantly once she saw who it was. The person in question was a young women with shoulder length black hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing a purple blouse and skirt with a black belt over her waist and black boots. This was Krissia, one of Iris's friends and fellow Senshi. 

"Where were you? You weren't here when I came in?" Krissia questioned.

"Serenity wanted to go down to lake so I went with her. Then something happened and, of course, Madam Anastasia came along and it was a complete mess." Iris explained

"So, the usual then." Krissia remarked. "What happened at the lake?"

"Luna saw a body in the lake, I went in after it. It was a young lady, about the same age as Serenity with blonde hair." Iris told her, leaving out the hairstyle. "Luckily, she's going to be okay. She's in the infirmary"

"Today of all days..." Krissia muttered.

"I had completely forgotten that today was Serenity's coronation." Iris said.

"I'm not surprised. Celosia and Chika forgot as well." Krissia replied"There again being Sailor Senshi does make you forget things..."

The black-haired lady shook her head. That wasn't Iris's fault. 

"Well, never mind that for now. How about I help you with your hair?" Krissia said. "Makes one less job for Rosalie."

"All right then." Iris gave in, following her friend to her dressing table.

* * *

In the infirmary room Serena was already awake. Sitting up she found herself in a strange room with light blue walls with gold and silver pattens on it. She noticed a few beds, all made up with white covers over them,wash baths and a few screens beside them. She guessed that she was in a hospital. At first she wondered where she was, then panic hit her. Serena had no idea how she got there or where she was for that matter. She wondered if Cora brought her here. After all the women wanted her to find somebody called Iris so if Cora brought her here then this must be the best place to look for her. 

Then the door opened and a man with dark blue hair and blue eyes entered. He was wearing a formal white shirt, a dark blue jacket with matching trousers and black shoes. In his left hand was a gold sceptre. The man took one look at Serena. He was suprised to see her awake and sitting up in bed. Eventually, suprised turned to relief.

"Ah, good. Your awake. You had us worried for a while." He said, 

"Uh, thanks, um..." 

"King Hermes, King of the Moon and the Bronze Millennium." The man, Hermes, introduced himself. 

"Oh, um forgive your majesty. I didn't know who you were." Serena blushed bright red in embarrassment before bowing her head.

"No need to worry. All is forgive." Hermes assured her, taking a seat next to her before frowning "Though, I have to ask, why were you unconscious in Lake Serenity?"

"Lake Serenity?" Serena repeated, tilting her head in confusion. 

"Don't you remember?"Hermes questioned.

"To be honest, your majesty, no." Serena replied.

" My daughters and their kittens saw you in the water. My eldest went in after you." The king explained " But if you don't remember then that fine. I won't push you, miss..."

"Serena. And its fine" Serena replied. "If you don't mind, I would like to thank your daughters for saving me."

Hermes nodded "Of course. But I'm afraid my eldest is only available at the moment. If you would like to follow me"

Removing the covers Serena got out of bed, taking notice of a white gown on her body. When she asked Hermes he told her that her clothes were drying and that nurse had put on the gown and left some flat shoes for her. Serena thanked him whilst putting on the shoes. After that she followed him out of the room and he lead the way to his eldest daughters room. Along the way Serena took in the palace decor. The palace reminded her of the home she during the Silver Millennium (Perhaps its still the same home) She noticed several servants running around the place, placing tapestries on the walls, roses in vases, making the palace look tidy and presentable.

"As you can see we have quite a busy day ahead of us. Preparations don't normally happen like this but my wife insisted on it." Hermes told her. 

"Why? What's going on today?" Serena asked.

"You don't remember that either?" The King questioned. Serena shook her head in response. "You are a strange one. Anyway, today is My youngest daughters, Princess Serenity, coronation. Merrity and I believe the time has come for a new era to begin and the Silver Crystal has chosen Serenity to become the next Queen"

" _Princess Serenity... My Mother"_ So, that was it. She was going to see her Mother again! Well, the younger version of her - if she could get into the coronation. That also meant Hermes and Merrity were her Grandparents. She tried to remember them from before but nothing was coming to her. Perhaps her Mother never told her about her family.

"Forgive me if I'm intruding,your majesty, but what about your eldest daughter? Should she become Queen first?" Serena asked.

She watched Hermes hesitate before speaking "Your not intruding. Technically, Icesisity, my eldest daughter, should be crowned Queen first. But something happened to her years ago and she only returned to us two years ago. So these are no longer normal circumstances."

Serena had a feeling the King was hiding from her but she decided not to press him about it. Perhaps she would get her answers from Icesisity. She repeated the words in her mind and still found it strange. Her Mother never told her about a women named Icesisity. There again she didn't remember much from the Silver millennium. Soon she found herself outside a door.

"This is my eldest daughter. She might be getting ready for the coronation so you may have to wait for her." Hermes told her. "If you would like to go to the coronation I'm sure my daughter will escort you."

She thanked the King before heading inside. She was one step closer to seeing her Mother. Not that is mattered right now. Instead she took in Princess Icesisity's room, noticing how blue it was. It was decorated well, the furnishings were probably made out of oak. The essentials were all there. A wardrobe, dressing table, a folding screen with white wolf on it, a bookcase with a collection of books on it, a glass table and chair. Next to the bookcase she noticed an open area with a transparent curtains over it. She was about to walk over to it when somebody stopped her.

"Not another step!"

Serena flinched upon hearing the voice. She looked around the room but she didn't see anybody until her eyes hit the ground. In front of her was a icy blue kitten with silver eyes and a gold crescent Moon on her forehead.

"You have entered the room of Princess Icesisity without her permission. State your name at once." The kitten informed her.

"Oh, um, sorry little one." Serena apologized "My name is Serena, King Hermes brought me to see the Princess."

"And why's that?" The kitten questioned.

"I was the one she saved at the lake." Serena replied.

"Felicia, what is going on?" 

At that moment a young women entered the room. She was about two years older then her with Icy blue hair and the same blue eyes as Serena. She was wearing a navy blue gown with two sets of pearls under her breasts and cornflower blue ruffles that went all the way to the bottom of her dress and faded into silver. Just above that was a silver bow with a blue crescent on it. Next to her straps was a blue winged shoulder pads that looked like icicles, and on her wrists were silver bracelets. Around her neck was a blue and silver necklace with a oval pendant on it. But what frightened Serena the most was the women hairstyle, which had the same shape as her minus the buns and pigtails, and on her forehead was a blue crescent moon. The women took one look at the blonde girl, knowing she was the same person she saved at the lake, and said.

"Who are you?"


	3. Queen Serenity

"Who are you?"

Serena couldn't answer her. The shock of seeing Princess Icesisity for the first time still in her mind. She looked just like her Mother - save for the hair and eye colour and the colour of her crescent moon on her forehead. Serena tried to remember her from before, like she did with the King and Queen, but nothing was coming to her. It was frustrating. Why didn't Queen Serenity tell her about them? Thinking back about it, she knew the Queen had limited amount of time with her during both of there meetings but to completely forget about her family? There again Serena didn't have all of her memories from that time...

"Hey, meatball head. The Princess asked you a question." Felicia said.

Serena snapped out of her thoughts, feeling her heart freeze over when she heard Felicia call her a meatball head, before swiftly replying "Oh, um, forgive me your highness. My name is Serena. Your Father brought me here so I could thank you for saving my life."

Iris nodded "Well, Serena, you needn't address me as your highness. You can me Icesisity."

Seeing Serena's reaction, Iris added. "I'm not one for royal protocol."

"I understand. Thank you, Icesisity." Serena replied. She said the name in her head again. _Icesisity._ The name was unfamiliar to her, but it was certainly unique. She wondered why she was called that name. 

"Though, I do have some questions." Iris informed her, breaking Serena out of her thoughts. 

"Okay. Ask me anything." Serena said.

"Why were you in the lake in the first place? And why do you have the same hairstyle as my Mother and my Sister?" Iris questioned her.

Serena blinked. She hadn't expected the Princess to be so blunt with her questions. Should she tell her everything? Or should she lie to her? She could tell her the truth but would Icesisity believe her? Or, would she kick her out of the room and call the guards? She knew she had to be careful or her chances of seeing her Mother could be ruined. She was in a predicament. She could tell the truth or she could lie, either way she might not be able to see her mother or find Iris for that matter. Despite the consequences she decided to not lie to her. 

"I have to be honest with you. My name is Serenity though, when I was reborn I became Serena. I have this hairstyle because your sister is my Mother in the future. In your time I will be born as Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium." Serena explained "I was brought here by a women called Cora, who told me to find somebody called Iris. I need to find her so that she can help me restore my powers. Cora must have dropped me into the lake by accident."

 _"She's looking for me? Serenity's daughter?"_ It was hard to process but somehow she knew this girl, her own niece, wasn't lying. She looked like Serenity and she could probably transform as well. It was like that time when she met Zahar. She told her that she looked a lot like Queen Merrity, save for the different hairstyle and a hair colour. Iris could see her sister in the blonde hair girl but for just for a second she saw somebody else. She saw a young lady who looked like Serena. She was wearing white gown with gold hoops at the top and two sets of gold beads just slightly below it. Behind her was gauzy, white bow with ribbons attached to it. She also had winged like shoulder pads and on her forehead was a gold crescent moon. Iris couldn't help but wonder if she was Princess Serenity, the young lady who would be named after her sister.

At first the Princess didn't say anything. Serena felt rather uncomfortable, wondering if she had made a mistake by telling her everything. She closed her eyes, fearing what Icesisity would say next. 

"All right. I believe you." Iris said.

"Y-you believe me?" Serena questioned, opening her eyes as she did.

"Are you quite certain, Princess?" Felicia added. "Since I had know you I have never question your judgement. However, this girl could be lying."

"I am certain, Felicia. And, please, don't talk like that ever again." Iris replied. She looked up at the blonde. "Yes, Serena, I do believe you. The circumstances are strange, you were sent to find me for a reason."

"Wait! Your Iris!" Serena exclaimed. "But... I thought..."

Iris couldn't help but giggle, it wasn't the first time somebody reacted like that.. "Prior to my birth my parents didn't know what to call me, they didn't know the gender either. On on the day I was born, it started snowing. It was my aunt who gave me my name and thus I became Princess Icesisity of the Bronze Millennium. However, whist my mother's people call me Icesisity, my friends and my Sister call me Iris." She clarified. A frown appeared on her face. "As for restoring your powers... I'm not sure If I can help you."

"Please, Iris. There must be something you can do." Serena pleaded.

Iris sighed. Really, she wanted to help her but she didn't know what to do. Although, there was that one story...

"Whilst I might not be able to help you, we can find somebody who has been in a similar situation before." Iris said

"Who?" The blonde asked. 

"Well, along time ago there was time when magic had disappeared from the universe. Like now, and in your time as well, there were people protecting it from the forces of darkness. However, during that time many people were killed in the crossfire, planetary rulers included. They were killed by a madman from Saturn who wanted nothing more than power. He had manged to take the magic from rulers and started his conquest for the universe." Iris explained. "Then, out of nowhere, two Sailor Soldiers appeared one day. They were called Sailor Crystal and Sailor Jade. Somehow they able to kill the madman but the magic wouldn't return, unless one of them payed the price. Sailor Jade decided to give herself up so that more star seeds and Senshi could be born."

"That so sad." Serena muttered.

"Sometimes we have to make those sacrifices. We are the only people who can protect the universe from evil, without us people will either be killed or enslaved." Iris said. 

"What happened to Sailor Crystal?" The blonde asked.

"That's the thing, nobody knows what happened to her. She vanished after Sailor Jade's sacrifice." Iris replied. "That being said, we might be able to find her. My friend Sarah has been researching this legend for sometime. She might be able to help us. However, that will have to wait until after the coronation."

"That's fair" Serena agreed "But... I don't have anything to wear"

"You can borrow something of mine, if you like" Iris offered.

"Sure. Thank you, Iris." Serena said. 

She followed Iris to her wardrobe. Iris opened the wardrobe and brought out a beautiful dress. As Serena was looking at it the blue haired girl told her that it was a gift from the Princess of Mercury. The gown was icy blue but it opened at the bottom with two layers under it - the first was silver and the second was translucent white. Next to the straps were white bows with ribbons attached to them, and where the dress dipped down there was a white bow with a rose on it. Behind the dress was a gauzy bow with ribbons attached to it. After changing behind the folding screen Serena found a pair of white flat shoes waiting for her. She quickly slipped them on and joined Iris at the vanity where she noticed the blue bracelets and the necklace. Iris told her that she could have them as well. With the bracelets and necklace on Iris put some white eye shadow and some lipstick on her. She even managed to loosen the pigtails and have her hair flowing behind her. 

"There. You could pass for a countess now." Iris said whilst Serena was looking in the mirror. The blonde loved her new look and couldn't help but hug her Aunty. "Thanks. Now then, shall we go?"

Serena agreed and followed Iris out of the room, Felicia followed behind them. The coronation was happening in the grand ballroom which had gold walls with tapestries and other decorations on them. The floor was made up of gold and silver tiles and the celling had a mural of the Solar System. Across the entire room was red carpet and on both sides of it were silver chairs. Many representatives from across the galaxy were waiting for coronation to start, all of them dressed in gorgeous and elegant gowns and suits. All around them were tables with silk table cloths over them and different types of food on top of the cloths (That was for after coronation.) At the other end of the room was the grand throne and that was where Queen Merrity and King Hermes were waiting.

The doors to the grand ballroom were opened for them by the guards. Upon entering the room Serena couldn't help but marvel at it. It looked like something out a fairy tale. At the throne she could see the King and the Queen talking to each other. There was another women waiting there as well. 

This was the first time Serena was seeing the Queen, her grandmother, and needless to say she was beautiful. With the hair and eye could there was an uncanny resemble to her Mother. She was wearing a white gown with royal blue hoops at the top and beads just below that. She had silver shoulder pads and attached to them was a silver cape. On her arms were long, fingerless gloves with silver bracelets on them. Around her neck was a beaded choker and a silver pendent necklace. The women next to her had silver hair, with two round buns and short pigtails, and light green eyes. She was wearing a short white gown with gold straps. There was a light blue bow where the gold outline crossed, connected to the bow was a gold brooch with a white crescent moon in the middle. Just under that was a single row of gold beads. Underneath the dress was blue leggings and on her feet were gold boots. She also had long, fingerless gloves with gold bracelets on them, dangling from her neck was a gold necklace with a silver outline and on her forehead a white crescent moon. 

Iris followed Serena eye sight. She smiled once she realised that she was looking at her Mother. "That's my Mother, Queen Merrity. The women next to her is my Aunt, Lady Acantha. You should have seen my Mother when she was a child. Her hair was so long that maid had to put it up in four pigtails. The ones in the back were more puffy than the ones in the front which were smaller."

"I had that problem once. It was after I found out I was Princess Serenity. My hair had become so long that my friends had to help me cut it and get it back to normal." Serena recalled.

"Thankfully, I never had that problem." Iris sighed. Her hair had always been to short for that. She looked across the room until she could spot a familiar group of people. "Ah, there they are. My friends are over there." 

Serena followed her to where Iris's friends were waiting for her.

There were five of them in total. The first had brown hair with was neatly in a ponytail and light blue eyes. She was wearing a blue gown with winged brooch with a blue star on it, underneath the brooch was two sets of silver beads. Around her neck was dark blue choker and attached to it was a long ribbon. She also had long white gloves with silver bracelets on them a behind her gown was a translucent bow with ribbons attached to them. Her name was Sarah Mallory and she was Iris's first friend.

The second had long red hair and green eyes. She was wearing a orange gown with roses on it, at the top of the gown was a yellow bow with a red star on it. She also had a ruby necklace, orange bracelets and a long red bow behind her gown with ribbons attached to it. Her name was Celosia Alarie. 

The third reminded Serena of Seyia, her heart ached once she thought of that name (she wondered where Seyia, Yatan and Taiki were right now) She had short black hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow gown with a white bodice. On top of the bodice was a silver bow with a gold star in the middle She also had a pearl necklace with white ribbon behind it and a gold shawl over her arms. Her name was Krissia Smith.

The fourth looked identical to Celosia, only her red hair was in a bob and she had brown eyes. She was wearing a red gown with a brown bodice, white gloves with gold bracelets. Around her neck was red ribbon and she had brown shoulder pads and a cape. Her name was Edelia and she was Celosia's twin sister.

The fifth and final person reminded Serena of Darian (once again her heart ached once she thought of his name). She had long black hair and blue eyes. On her head was a gold crown with an emerald heart and pearls on it. She had a forest green gown with roses on the straps and all over the gown was a floral pattern. She also had a pale green cape and shoulder pads as well as short white gloves with roses on them. Her name was Princess Zahar, younger sister to Princess Amaryllis of Earth.

"There you are. We were starting to think you weren't going to show up," She said.

"Sorry about that. There were a few complications," Iris replied.

"Let me guess. Was it Madam Anastasia again?" Edelia asked. Upon seeing the look on Iris's face, the red headed added with "Krissia told us already. And this must be the person you saved."

"Yes, she is. Everybody this is Serena. Serena, these are my friends. Sarah, Celosia, Krissia, Edelia and Zahar" Iris said.

"Nice to meet you al.l" Serena said.

"Likewise" The girls replied. Then, Zahar added with " Where do you come from, Serena? I haven't seen you before."

"Judging by the hair colour, I think she's from Venus." Krissia said.

"Actually, she's not from Venus. She's not even from our time." Iris revealed. "She is Princess Serenity, the daughter of my Sister."

" What!" The girls exclaimed.

"Please, let me explain. I came from the future. During a battle with my toughest enemy yet my powers were taken from me. A women by the name of Cora managed to save me in the nick of time and brought me here." Serena explained "She told me to find Iris so that she could help me restore my powers."

"There is a way to help her but we need to find Sailor Crystal." Iris told them. Turning to Sarah she asked "If anybody knew where she was it would be you."

Sarah looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. "She's at the Glacius palace. She sealed herself there after Sailor Jade's sacrifice, waiting for the rightful Queen to return so that she can give her a new duty"

 _The Glacius palace? Why would she be at my-_ Iris thought.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Serena who said "Great, then lets go there after the coronation."

"It's not that simple, Serena." Sarah replied, crossing her arms in the process. " The Glacius palace is on the Permafrost Moon and we are nowhere near it."

"But we can teleport there." Celosia pointed out.

"Are you forgetting that we are Senshi, Sarah?" Edelia added.

"Of course she's not. However, we don't even know what on there, let alone where exactly she is in the castle." Krissia remarked "Besides Serena can't transform, remember?"

"You are right, krissia. But there is a way around that." Zahar said.

"There is?" Serena questioned.

"Yes. But that will have to wait. The coronation is staring" Zahar replied.

The girls took their seats as did the rest of the attendees. Queen Merrity rose from her throne and addressed the crowd, telling the people that she and her husband were stepping down from the throne for another to claim. Serena, however, had zooned out a bit. She wasn't trying to be rude but she couldn't help but feel nervous. She was going to see her Mother again. Well, the younger version of her. She couldn't help but wonder what she looked like now, who was she before she became Queen of the Moon Kingdom and her Mother. 

"But before we welcome our Princess into the room, the planetary Princesses from our neighbouring Kingdoms will enter the room." Queen Merrity addressed before letting her sister take over.

"Please welcome to the room Princess Amphitrite of Mercury and Princess Nuraya of Mars."

The doors opened, and in walked a young lady, Princess Amphitrite, had blue hair and green eyes. She was wearing a teal gown with a blue lace and aquamarine beads. She had blue bows where her straps were with ribbons attached to them, the straps had four gold diamonds with sapphire indents on them, and a teal bow flowing behind her gown. She was also wearing long white gloves with teal bracelets on them and a seashell necklace. Behind her was Princess Nuraya Her skin was lightly tanned and she had black hair and light purple eyes. The gown she was wearing was all to familiar for Serena, it reminded her of what Raye (another heart ache) wore in the past only that gown was pink and red where Princess Nuraya's gown was completely red At the top of her dress was a purple bow with amethysts beads under it and gold brooch in the middle of the bow. Behind her dress was red bow and she also had short red sleeves with gold bracelets on them and a gold necklace.

"Next, please welcome Princess Hera of Jupiter and princess Aphrodite of Venus."

After that two more ladies entered the room. The first, Princess Hera, had short, chocolate brown hair and green eyes and in her hair was a golden amazon like head crown. The gown she was wearing was similar to what Serena had borrowed only it was dark green and the layers underneath it were green and peppermint. At the top of her dress was a gold bow with a rose in the middle, underneath the bow were gold beads, and on her straps were gold bows with ribbons attached to them. She also had winged shoulder pads, a green laurel wreath necklace, white gloves with a rose bracelets. The second women, Princess Aphrodite, had long red hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing a pink gown with a orange lace but at the top of the gown was a pink and gold bodice. Behind her shoulders were yellow feathers (all of them put together so it looked like she had wings) and they were connected to coral ribbons. Around her neck was pendent necklace made up of rubies and citrines. She also had long white gloves and gold bracelets.

 _That must be who Mina get her beauty from._ Serena thought.

"Now we will welcome the Princess from the outer reaches of the universe." Acantha said "Firstly, please welcome Princess Azure of Uranus and Princess Umi of Neptune."

Like before another duo of women walked into the room, except that they were older then the previous Princesses. The first, Princess Azure, had periwinkle hair with a bun on top of it and a ponytail. She was wearing a dark blue blouse and trousers and navy blue boots. Over the blouse and trousers was a ruffled overcoat that was gold but faded into dark blue at the bottom. She also had a pendent necklace which was made up of gold sapphires and lapis lazuli's, gold bracelets and winged shoulder pads. Just below her blouse was white feathers and ribbons.

"That's Sarah little sister." Celosia told Serena.

Behind her was Princess Umi. She had navy blue hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a teal gown with sea green mermaid scales at the top with aquamarine beads just under the scales and silk over her dress. She also had mermaid scaled gloves with teal bracelets over them and a seashell necklace. Serena couldn't help but wonder if Michelle got her beauty from her.

"And finally, please welcome to the room Princess Mercia of Pluto and Princess Destiny of Saturn."

The doors opened again and a young women and a young lady entered the room. The young women, Princess Mercia, had dark skin, dark green hair which was done up in short pigtails and dark purple eyes. She was wearing a grey dress with black silk over it and onyx gemstones. She also had grey gloves, black bracelets and a pendent necklace made up of onyx's. As she was the oldest out of all the Princesses she had red earrings. The young lady, Princess Destiny, had long light brown hair, which had four odangos and purple highlights, and aqua blue eyes. She was wearing a purple gown with a maroon overcoat, white gloves with purple bracelets, a purple choker with a ribbon behind it and a necklace that was made up of amethysts and garnets.

Each of the Princesses stood beside the throne. Amphitrite, Nuraya, Hera and Aphrodite all stood on the left whilst Azure, Umi, Mercia and Destiny stood on the right (Aphrodite and Azure were closet to the throne).Acantha and Merrity stood in front of them, Merrity already had her crown in her hands. The planetary symbols all shined on their foreheads. Serena could tell that they were the past Mothers of her friends.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you were all invited here for a reason. As i told you before my husband and I are stepping down and our daughter will take the throne. She will bring in a new era and the planetary Princesses will be by her side." Queen Merrity revealed "Before you ask, no, it is not Princess Icesisity - she has her own duty that she will fulfil one day. Instead my youngest, Princess Serenity, will take the throne."

Then Acantha took over "Please welcome to the room her royal highness, Princess Serenity, and my daughter, Princess Serendipity."

The doors opened again and in walked possibly the two most graceful and beautiful young ladies in the universe - or, at least in Serena's eyes. She saw her Mother, younger and angelic - perhaps the living image of a Goddess- with lavender hair in the traditional Lunarian hairstyle and purple eyes. She was wearing a lavender gown with white ruffles and gold beads. She had gold shoulder pads, attached to them was a gold cape, and short white gloves with beads around them. Behind her was Princess Serendipity. She had long white hair but she had heart shaped odangos and light green eyes. Her dress was similar to Princess Nuraya but it was coloured in blue and white and she had pearls on her gown. Behind her neck was blue bow with a ribbon attached and around her neck was a necklace, but it had a tear shaped pendent, made up of sapphires and pearls and blue bracelets.  
Princess Serenity walked towards the throne and graceful took her seat, hands place neatly over her lap, whilst Serendipity went towards her Mother.

Turning towards her daughter Merrity said "Today, My daughter, you will take a new step in life. From this day forward you will be known as Queen Serenity, named after the Goddess Selene. The planetary Princess will join you on your new journey, they will fight to keep you safe." Turning to Aphrodite, she added "Princess Aphrodite - Millennium Venus - you will lead the Inner Soldiers and, if needed, you will be Serenity's double" Then she turned to Princess Azure "Princess Azure - Millennium Uranus - you will lead the Outer Soldiers, but you four will protect Serenity at the outer reaches of the galaxy if needed."

Merrity placed her crown on her daughter's head and a silver jewel appeared before her. Serena recognised it immediately. During all of this the crowd erupted into cheers for their new Queen, saying "All hail Queen Serenity!" A few minutes later Queen Serenity was allowed to talk to the Princesses whilst Merrity and Hermes went to talk to members of the crowd, the party was already in full swing. Serendipity had joined Iris, Serena and her friend. Within a few second somebody appeared behind her and placed their hands around her hips. She had brown hair, which was done up in a ponytail, and purple eyes . She was wearing a gold dress with purple ruffles, a white bow with a purple star in the middle, shoulder pads and a white cape.

"Hello, darling." She whispered.

"Chika! Don't scare me like that!" Serendipity said whilst trying to hold back a giggle.

Turning to Iris, Serena asked her "Who is that?"

"That's Chika, Serendipity's girlfriend and Sailor Infinity." Iris told her.

Upon hearing her name, Chika said "Hello, Iris. Who's your friend?"

"This is Serena. She's Serenity's daughter from the future. She was brought here by a women named Cora who told her that we, or rather I, can help her restore her powers," Iris explained.

This was quite surprising for Serendipity and Chika. They couldn't help but wonder if this lady was telling the truth. Serena explained the entire situation to them and, with Iris's assurance, they started to trust her. Iris asked her friends to follow her into the gardens so that they could talk more privately. Within a few short minutes the girls were standing in the palace gardens. As Serena remembered they were beautiful with plentiful selection of various flowers - Roses, Asters, Azalea, bluebells, buttercups, carnations and chrysanthemums to name a few. All of them had been gifts from the other kingdoms and the large fountain had been a gift from Neptune. But now wasn't the time to take in the natural beauty. 

It was Chika who spoke first. "So, what can we do to help her?"

"The person we need to find is Sailor Crystal. She was there when Sailor Jade gave up her powers so that new Senshi could be born." Iris explained. "If we can find her then she might be able to help us."

"Problem is that she is in the walls of the Glacius palace and we don't know what will be waiting for us there." Sarah added "Plus, as she is now, Serena can't transform."

"There are other ways to transform." Serendipity said.

"What do you mean? I've always used a brooch to transform." Serena said.

"You have the Silver Crystal, right?" The white haired princess asked.

"Yes, but it was damaged during my battle with Galaxia." Serena pointed out.

The white haired princess was thoughtful for a moment. She could understand Serena's situation. Without the Silver Crystal, or a brooch for that matter, she couldn't transform or draw upon her powers. However, as a child of the Moon she wasn't entirely powerless. 

"I can see why that would be troublesome. However, like I said, there are other ways to transform - I did it myself once and so did Iris." Serendipity said. "If something were to happen to one of us we could still use our powers by Selene blessing. Sometimes our powers are connected to other objects, like runes for example. "

Putting two and two together, Zahar realised something "Adding on to that you are still here. If your crystal has been shattered then you should be dead. That means you can still use your crystal, if even its weaker then what it should be."

"And, if you think about it, the Silver Crystal you have is probably the same that the newly crowned Queen has." Krissa added. "Perhaps you could draw power from it temporally."

"I think you should look inside yourself. You might be able to find something that is connected to you." Sarah suggested.

(Look inside myself, huh) Serena though.

Serena closed her eyes and tried to image the Silver Crystal .The image in her mind was clear, she could see it but looked drained and dimmer. She tried to reach out to it but something or rather somebody appeared in front of her. There was a women standing before her with a gentle smile on her face. She had long, pale blonde hair and light blue eyes with white eye shadow and pale pink lips. She was wearing a pure white gown but there were so many beads over it.

"You'll be needing this" She told her.

She handed her an all too familiar object. It was the Purity Chalice but it had changed since she saw it last. It used to be red and gold with the gemstones of the other Senshi on it. Now it was light blue and gold and the wings were extended. The gemstones were still there but now there was three new ones - lavender, icy blue and pink. Already knowing what to do Serena said,

"Crisis power!"


End file.
